It's About time
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Reflections on the real-life progress made by the American military establishment.


Title: It's About Time...

Author: John O'Connor

Email: lushcoltrane

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Sam/Jennifer; Sam/Janet

Category: Established relationships

Date: 13 September 2012

Series: None.

Website: ~John_OConnor/

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Summary: Reflections on the real-life progress made by the American military establishment.

Atlantis City-ship somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy...

Two lovers lay in the darkness, their naked bodies highlighted by the glow of a nebula they were passing. The two were talking quietly.

"Did you hear the last bit of news from Earth?" Samantha Carter asked the woman who was drawing designs on her chest with her index finger.

Absently, Jennifer Keller replied. "No, I don't think so..."

"An army colonel, Tammy Smith, got her star. She's the first openly lesbian general in the armed forces."

"That's wonderful," Jen said, sitting up on her elbow.

Sam smiled, a bit of sadness mixed in, as she continued, "The stars were pinned to her uniform by her partner, Tracy Hepner. They were married last year after the restriction was lifted."

Sam didn't have to say what restriction. Everyone in the military knew - especially those forced into the closet for so long.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Jen asked, almost sorry she had. But the wound had already been opened. 'I'm just adding a pinch of salt,' she thought ruefully.

"I'll always miss her, sweetie. But that's not it, really." Sam took a deep breath and turned her face toward the window and the wonders of the nebula a dozen light years away. "She had always talked about this coming. We even talked about getting...m...married when we could." Sam choked back a small sob.

"I'm sorry, honey," Jen said. She grasped Sam's hand gently, rubbing her thumb across the woman's knuckles.

"No, don't be. I should be apologizing to you. It's not fair to you to keep bringing her up. You deserve better."

"I have better. I have you. And I know you'll always miss her and I can never completely fill the gap left when you...lost her. But I love you. And I will always be here for you."

"I love you too."

Sam got up and walked around to Jen's side of the bed. Jen sat up on the edge of the bed as Sam stopped in front of her. The older blonde knelt and took the doctor's hand in hers, "Jennifer Keller, will you marry me?"

Jennifer's smile was brighter than the distant nebula before she pulled Sam in for a loving kiss.

"I take it that's a yes?" Sam whispered, her breath ghosting across Jen's lips.

"What do you think?" the younger brunette whispered back.

Another Earth somewhere in the Multiverse...

The new general made her way through the throng of well-wishers, accepting congratulations and shaking hands even as her eyes scanned the crowd for the diminutive Air Force doctor who, only a few minutes before, pinned on the new brigadier general stars on her uniform. Finally, she saw her quarry across the room with a couple of other familiar faces. A barely touched drink was in her left hand so she could accept the congratulations with her right.

Threading her way through the reception, she came up on a couple of her old friends. "Teal'c! I thought you were tied up with the Jaffa. I'm so glad you could make it."

Samantha Carter, the newest general in the United States Air Force, hugged the tall alien warrior.

"I am well, Colonel... Excuse me, General Carter. May I extend my congratulations?"

"Thank you. Have you seen Jack? He's around here somewhere."

"Yes. I am actually using his guest room while in Washington."

A slightly younger, bespeckled man turned, "Sam! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Daniel. You know, I owe this to you two and to Jack."

"I am sure you were promoted on your own merits, Samantha." Teal'c stated. Daniel nodded his agreement.

"Hey, have you two seen my better half? She disappeared after pinning on my stars and..."

"She headed that way, looking for you," Daniel said, his hand waving in the general direction of the crowd. "Would you like a drink, Sam?"

"Figures. I was heading this way 'cuz I saw her," Sam said as she shook her head and chuckled.

"But that's okay. I know where she lives... So, Daniel, how go the wedding plans? Oh, and I have one."

"I'm taking care of most of it since Cam's offworld. And, thanks to that, he's a nervous wreck."

"Sorry he couldn't be here," Sam said.

"Yeah, he's wrapping up his stint on Atlantis and should be home soon. We'll get together then."

"Well, as to your upcoming nuptials, if we can do anything to help..."

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," a familiar voice said as arms wrapped around Sam from behind. "What are you volunteering us for, my love?"

Sam turned and looked down at her wife, Janet Fraiser. "Hey you. I was looking for you. And to help Cam and Daniel with their wedding plans."

At that moment, Major General Jack O'Neil came up, the lights shining off the paired stars on his shoulder epaulets. Sam and Janet both saluted smartly which he returned. "At ease, you two."

They all shared a smile. "So, how's it feel to make history, Carter?"

"History?"

"Yeah. Twice. The first married lesbian couple in the Air Force and now the first lesbian general."

"Well, General Smith beat me to that."

"Yeah but she's Army. You're Air Force. Big difference!"

Janet was cuddled up next to her wife, "Actually Jack, once the history of the Stargate Project is revealed, you all will be in the history books."

"You too, sweetie," Sam said as she kissed the top of her lady love's head. "All the work you've done with alien organisms and viruses..."

"To us!" Daniel said, holding his drink up. "And our place in the future history of Earth!"

"To us!" the rest echoed

As Sam sipped her drink, she smiled happily as Janet whispered, "And to us..."


End file.
